


Reeled In

by OriksPix



Series: White Heat and Salt Water [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriksPix/pseuds/OriksPix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has joined Vane's crew. He knows where he stands among the men. He's unsure of where he stands with his new captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeled In

Billy had learned every man’s name at the end of his first sea voyage with his new crew. By their fourth mission, he had become well acquainted with his comrades. Many were familiar with his time as Flint’s right hand, and he had yet to hear of any grumblings about his presence. They worked with rapid efficiency, the ship happily weighed down with spoils upon each return to Nassau’s port. All in all, Billy had little to complain about.

If only _he_ weren’t constantly at the back of his mind.

Vane had not approached him since that time in the fort when they had made their deal. He gave Billy orders as he did to the rest of the men, had spoken to him only when in a group, had never singled out at any point. Perhaps it had all been a trick; Vane had seduced him with just enough promise to make Billy _want_ , and now that he had joined the crew, Vane had pulled back. 

Billy could still feel the ghost of his tongue across his chapped lips, the way their bodies had nearly melded against each other, seeking out heat and touch. It made it impossible to sleep sometimes, when the images of that day returned. He would toss and turn in his bunk, willing his erection to die, silently cursing that fucking arse of a captain who had him all tied up in knots he could not undo himself.

Perhaps this was a test. Billy was certain that, every time he felt a cold trickle down his spine, Vane was watching him. He would catch his eye sometimes, whenever he took a moment to rest. Vane would be standing near the ship’s wheel, his hawk eyes staring straight at him, unblinking. 

He decided one day to put Vane through his own little test. He offered to fix the rigs when they were next at sea, and deftly pulled off his shirt to prevent it from snagging on anything. Vane was steering above him, eyes fixed on the calm waters ahead. He climbed to one of the upper sails, the skin on his back burning from the high rays of the sun. His fingers were swift and efficient with every knot they encountered, and by the time he was done, the sweat atop his shoulder was rolling in tiny waves.

Vane had taken notice of him then. They locked eyes, squinting under the bright sky. Billy turned his torso around and swept a damp hand across his chest, wiping away the sweat that had formed there. Vane leaned over the steering wheel with a wolfish grin. He ran his thumb across his lower lip, his shoulders shaking lightly with what must have been a low chuckle. It was enough to cause Billy to want again, as he had never done before. That could have meant anything, however. Perhaps Vane was simply taunting him. Perhaps he took pleasure in watching Billy squirm with no relief in sight.

“He wants to fuck you,” Anne said, all blunt edges and rough tones.

They had returned to Nassau three days ago, and Billy had found solace on a shaded area of the beach, away from the bustle of town. He looked up at Anne, her gaze half-hidden by her large hat. Her permanent scowl was the only part of her face he could clearly make out. She sat beside him in the sand and pulled out a knife from her boot, twirling it idly.

“Who?” he asked, though his heart already pounded with the answer.

“Don’t be daft, you know who I mean,” she said, irritated, “You better hurry up and get to it before you lose all concentration on the ship. That’s the last thing we need when we’re at sea.”

Billy’s toes curled in the cool sand. “He hasn’t approached me since I joined. I feel like he’s trying to break me down somehow.”

“So why don’t you approach him?”

“I don’t think that’s what he wants. He’s testing me for something.”

“Bullshit.” Anne spun the knife in three perfect circles before sliding it back into her boot. She levelled Billy with her best glare from beneath the frayed brim of her hat. “Get your fuck on soon. Driving me mad to see him mooning over you all the time.”

She was right, of course. He had to put an end to it. Which was how Billy found himself in the tavern that evening, downing a mug of piss poor ale for courage. He was surrounded on all sides by boisterous revelry and drunken patrons. The man next to him had already spilled his drink on Billy’s sleeve. Now his captain might think he was approaching him in a fit of drunken ill judgement

As it turned out, Vane found him first. Billy felt a hand on his damp shoulder, and a familiar head slid into view, nudging a space between him and the drunk on his left. 

“Meet me in my quarters on the ship after you’re done here,” Vane said over the din of the crowd

His hand slipped from Billy’s shoulder and he looked at it with a frown, bringing it to his hand for a sniff. He licked his palm and smirked.

“We’ll get you a new one,” he said, gesturing at Billy’s shirt.

Billy waited a whole ten minutes before he followed. The ship was docked in Nassau’s port, empty save for the few men assigned to guard duty that night. They greeted him as he passed them by, and—to Billy’s relief—said nothing as he went to the captain’s cabin. 

When he opened the door, he was met with the sight of Vane lying atop a mass of cushions on his bed, stark naked save for his boots. 

“Don’t just stand there, close the fucking door,” he groused at an unmoving Billy. 

Slowly, he shut them into the room together, his eyes never straying from Vane’s form. 

He was naked, was the only thought Billy’s mind could form, and he would have been ashamed at his own stunned silence were he not consumed with vibrating anticipation. 

The cabin’s lanterns cast a warm glow over Vane, darkening every curve and crevice of his body into shadow. He was running an idle hand across his chest, letting his fingers bump along the light scars that marred his skin.

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Vane spread his legs wider.

Billy swallowed. “I thought perhaps you were testing me. Or maybe you tricked me into joining.” His voice was hoarse and dry, as if he hadn’t been drinking for the better part of the evening.

“I don’t deceive any of my men. What I wanted was to give you time to connect with the crew, to see where you fit into our working machine.” Vane’s finger slid from his chest to twirl around his cock. “I’d say you’ve already put yourself in good standing with the men. They like you.”

“You don’t think they’ll resent you for giving me preferential treatment?” Billy asked, though at this moment he couldn’t give a damn. He was hypnotized by the movement of Vane’s finger, aching to get a closer look.

“You’re a responsible fucker. I know it. They know it. You’re too tightly bound to let something like fucking your captain get in the way of your duties. In our case, I see no harm in indulging. Now…” He ceased his ministrations and raised his finger to his mouth, gently biting on the tip. “On your knees, Bones.”

Billy dropped to the floor with shameless speed. He could feel his heartbeat pounding, within his chest, in both of his ears, every inch of him yearning. Vane gently pulled him closer by the back of his head until his nose brushed the curls above his cock.

“Taste me,” Vane ordered.

Billy took his length in hand, his shallow breath ghosting across the head, making Vane shiver. It was a warm weight, half-hardened under his gentle thumb rubbing, the perfect size for Billy to comfortably wrap his lips around if he so wanted. And oh, how we wanted.

His tongue darted out, licking an experimental stripe from root to tip. Vane hummed in encouragement and leaned his head back against the cushions. Billy continued in this manner, licking and sucking here and there, getting used to the musky heat and scent. He lapped at the head and tasted salt, as if they sea they both loved was contained within Vane’s cock.

Billy wrapped his lips over the head and sucked hard. Vane’s high grunt spurred him further and he took in more, bobbing his head up and down, tongue swirling within his mouth around and around, catching any leaking drop before it could past his lips.

Vane’s continued moans of “yes” and “good” filled Billy’s veins with thrumming satisfaction. He was the one bringing his captain such pleasure. He was the one who had him open and splayed so vulnerably at his mercy. It was an intoxicating power.

“God, you look filthy,” Vane panted.

He lifted Billy’s chin to look into his eyes. They were both open-mouthed and red-cheeked, though Billy was certain his lips looked as swollen as they felt. He bent his head to resume his work, but Vane stopped him with a forceful hand.

“Go lower.”

Billy looked up, eyes questioning. “Go where?”

Vane braced his legs high on either side of the bed, opening himself up even further. He spread his arse cheeks apart, and Billy zeroed in on his captain’s hole. It was clenching at a slow pace, in and out, in and out. Like it was winking at him, Billy thought. Inviting him to come over.

“Lower,” Vane said hoarsely, licking his lips, “Open me up.”

Billy swallowed, tasting away the last of Vane’s salt. He had not expected this, and though he prickled with uncertainty, his own cock—hard and straining for a good few minutes now—twitched at the thought of trying it. He bent his head and slowly, hesitantly, licked across Vane’s opening. He felt it quiver beneath his tongue and he gasped.

“Yessss. More,” Vane hissed.

He licked again and again, growing bolder with each swipe. He pressed his hands on Vane’s cheeks, keeping him open to exploration. Billy’s tongue swirled around it, mapping out the ridges and creases so rarely on display, feeling the small hairs that lightly furred around the area. Vane’s hoarse cries grew in a crescendo, each note ringing within Billy’s core. God, he was so very hard just from licking another man’s arse. And now that he had started, he was unwilling to stop. 

He forced his tongue past the ring of muscle and startled when Vane immediately clamped around him, unbearably hot and wet. He eased in inch by inch, until his face was buried in Vane’s skin. He rolled his tongue around, probing Vane’s walls, lips cupped around his hole. 

And then Vane grabbed onto his hair, hips thrusting and rolling in erratic waves, fucking himself on Billy’s mouth and Billy’s face, lost to whatever surges were welling deep inside of him. This was so obscene, Billy thought. And so very _good_. He freed his left hand from Vane’s thigh to frantically rub at the bulge in his trousers, desperate for touch.

Vane yanked his head away and he gasped as the cool night air bit at his face. He felt Vane swipe at a trickle of spit at the corner of his mouth. His eyes shone brightly in the darkness, looking to Billy like a jungle cat ready to pounce. _Please don’t make me stop_ , his entire being screamed. He needed to touch more, everywhere, anywhere.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, heart in his throat.

Vane chuckled and pushed a tangle of hair out of his face. “Not at all. I just really want to do this.”

He pulled Billy forward by his shirt and kissed him for the first time. Immediately, Billy’s lips opened under his captain’s tongue, groaning into his mouth like a man on the brink of an exquisite death. He pushed Vane down on the bed, burrowing between his legs so that their bodies were flush, all the while never breaking their kiss apart. They grasped and pushed and pulled at each other, discovering every line of muscle, every battle scar, every bump of skin they could reach. Vane kissed the way he fought: swiftly, brutally and without mercy. Billy met every taunting bite and forceful lick with gusto, breaking free only when Vane tugged at his shirt and he had to sit up to pull it off. He quickly leaned back in, their bare chests now clinging to each other between a thin layer of sweat.

“Fuck me,” Vane breathed. His hands disappeared between them to fumble with Billy’s belt buckle, angrily rubbing against his bulge in haste. Billy dropped his head next to Vane’s, his hips jerking from the friction.

“Is that an order, captain?” 

Vane bit his earlobe. “What the fuck do you think?”

Billy’s hands joined his in helping to open his trousers and soon his cock was freed and throbbing in his hand. Vane scrabbled for something on the table next to him, fingers moving blindly until they splashed into a pot filled with something. When he brought it back, Billy saw that it was coated in an unidentifiable mixture, which Vane was quick to rub liberally over his cock. His eyes fluttered closed, losing himself in the aching pulses brought by each of Vane’s tugs, slickening him. He then guided Billy to his hole, flinging one leg across his waist. Billy held his breath as he pushed in slowly. Vane grunted through clenched teeth, quickly bringing his other leg across Billy’s back. It was a slow and torturous slide inwards, and Billy’s legs shook with the effort. His cock was surrounded by such heat, prickling at his skin like a thousand needles. Each time Vane clenched, it sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine and he quickly dug his fingers into Vane’s forearms to steady himself. If he moved, he would dissolve into dust, he was sure of it.

“What are you waiting for?” Vane growled, rolling his hips and jerking Billy out of his lust-induced trance, “Get on with it, motherfucker!”

His first few thrusts were shallow, hesitant. He wanted to bask in the sensations taking root in his cock and spreading through his entire body the way a warm breeze would wash over him when he was at sea. His thrusts gradually grew quicker and fiercer, as Billy lost himself in Vane’s heat and Vane’s gaze, his thoughts reduced to a litany of _more, more more_. God, his captain looked so gorgeous and debauched, hair fanned across the pillows in a messy halo, lips parted in mounting bliss. He felt Vane’s legs squeeze his waist, drawing him deeper and he pounded away, all sense of control lost. No man had ever undone him the way Vane did with a mere glance. He drowned himself in Vane’s cries, hitching with every snap of his hips. The waves in his belly were rising higher and higher like the stirrings of a storm; he would not last much longer.

When Vane slid a hand between them to touch himself, Billy yanked it away and held both of Vane’s hands above his head, pinned to the pillows.

“No,” he growled. He wanted Vane to come from his cock alone.

“Are you giving the orders now, Bones?” Vane did not sound angry. In fact he was laughing, head tilted back, exposing his neck for Billy to suck a bruising mark upon it.

“Kiss me,” he hissed, and Billy complied, sealing their lips together as he thrust with wild abandon, stopping only to adjust his legs before moving anew. His new angle had Vane practically jolting off the bed, and he revelled in his captain’s undoing, holding onto him as Vane’s body became wracked with spasms. His nails found purchase atop Billy’s shoulders, mouth open in a wordless cry as he came, legs wide and open for Billy to drink in the sight. He slid a hand across Vane’s stained belly, spreading his seed over his abs, focusing so tightly on just how lewd, how irresistible, how thoroughly _fucked_ he looked until the wave inside him swelled and crashed. He trust erratically, the white-hot peak of his orgasm taking hold, blinding him to anything save for the fire in his nerves. He spent himself inside of Vane, riding the gradual ebbs of his pleasure with a small sob. 

When it was over, he slumped, breathless, on top of Vane. Warm arms snaked around his back, holding him against the last of the tremors in his body. Vane’s own pants blew hot in his ear.

“Maybe now Anne will get off my back about you.”

Billy’s shoulders shook with weak chuckles, unable to muster anything louder. “She talked to you too?”

He slowly slid out of Vane, wincing at the loss of tight snug heat, and rolled onto his back. They lay side by side, staring at the dark ceiling until their breaths evened out. 

“So now what?” Billy asked.

Vane crossed his arms behind his head. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what do we do from here?”

“Christ, Bones.” Vane scoffed and looked at him. “We do as we’ve always done. I’m still your captain. You take orders from me. You help me raid the seas. And when we return to Nassau loaded with riches, we fuck like there’s no tomorrow. Sound good to you?”

It did, actually. Billy supposed he’d just wanted confirmation that this wasn’t a one-time thing. He didn’t think he could be satisfied with one mere encounter.

“So…” he rubbed at his leather wrist cuff, suddenly feeling awkward. “I suppose I should leave now.”

“What? No, fuck. No. Stay.” Vane gripped his bicep. 

Billy sunk deeper into the mattress, relieved. Truth be told, this bed was far more comfortable than what he was used to, and if he could have the luxury of sleeping in it for a night, he would gladly take it. Vane seemed to have other plans however, when he rolled on top of him, arms braced on either side of his head.

“You didn’t think I’d let you go after just one round, did you?” he said with a wolfish grin, “I make my crew earn their keep. And you still have work to do.”

And Billy certainly couldn’t disobey his captain.

**Author's Note:**

> I am rusty when it comes to writing smut. It's been a while. There's parts of this I'm happy with, parts of it I'm not so happy with. It was a good learning process though, since I'm planning on writing more smut in the future, ahahaha.


End file.
